A Love That Lasts
by TeenWolfGirl17
Summary: There's a new girl in town and there's something different about her. Will romance spark between Stiles and Bethany? Or will secrets get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No please no!" the girl screamed as she fell to the ground, turning around she saw the red eyes glaring at her. She tried to get up and run but it was too late. A large hairy arm reached out and grabbed her the claws slowly digging into her leg.  
>"AHHHHH" She screamed in pain, she could feel the things' breath on her face, she knew what was coming and decided to stop fighting it.<br>"Good choice." The thing growled at her leg, don't fight it, I'll give you more power than you've ever imagined, just like your boyfriend, that's if it doesn't' kill you"  
>"Please, please" she whimpered. It was too late; the pain shot into her arm, she felt dizzy and then darkness.<p>

_3 years later_

The girl woke with a start, she found herself lying in the woods. She looked around and shivered at the nightmare of 3 years ago. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her and looked around, there were voices coming closer, she quickly hid herself so she could see them but they couldn't see her. She saw two teenagers emerge from the forest.  
>"Scott, why do we have to meet HIM for?" One of the boys moaned to the other<br>"Will you stop being a baby? I know Derek can be a bit scary but..." Bethany suddenly stopped listening, wait Derek? He was here? She looked around and suddenly realised where she was, she was in the exact same place where it had all happened exactly three years ago. She couldn't let this chance pass her by and decided to follow the boys, making sure she wasn't seen.  
>"He's just so creepy!" One of the boys shuddered<br>"Get over it." The other boy replied, now known as Scott.  
>"Hey! Don't tell me to get over it; he didn't threaten to bite your head off!"<br>Bethany smiled at the thought of Derek; she could just imagine him saying that. Especially to this boy who seemed weirdly cute but someone who Derek would hate, she wondered how he was, whether he would still remember her.  
>"We're here, after you." The cute nerdy boy who she still didn't know the name of grinned and pointed at the door.<br>"Stiles will you calm down!" Scott replied "I promise he won't hurt you, I don't think."  
>"You say that now!" The cute boy now known as Stiles spat out "But what will you say when he has his little werewolf claws stuck in my throat!"<br>Bethany stopped in her tracks as they waited for Derek to come out to them, she decided now was the time to go. Derek would be able to tell if she was here and she wasn't ready to meet him again just yet. She sprinted away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What was that?" Scott suddenly turned around thinking he had heard something  
>"I didn't hear anything." Stiles shrugged, "But then I guess your werewolf ears help your hearing."<br>"Will you stop calling me that!" Scott argued  
>"OK, but that is what you are?" Stiles replied<br>"Well yeah, but you don't have to keep saying it!  
>"Fine, should we go in now perfectly normal human teenage boy?" Stiles smiled<br>Scott glared at him and stepped forward just as Derek suddenly appeared right in front of him.  
>"Woah!" Stiles and Scott jumped back "Dude, you should be in one of those creepy horror movies where the murderer or wolf man jumps out of nowhere and kills everyone." Stiles says shakily.<br>Derek glares at him "Did you come alone?"  
>"What is this a ransom movie now? Yes we came alone!" Stiles replied<br>"Why wouldn't we come alone?" Scott asked ignoring Stiles  
>"I thought I could smell something or someone." Derek replied glaring out into the woods.<br>"Oooh getting mysterious now are we? And just to let you know Scott did run here so it may be his sweat that's drifting its way over to your werewolf nose." Stiles stated.  
>Both Scott and Derek turned to stare at him.<br>"What?" Stiles asked innocently  
>"So... can we come in?" Scott asked<br>"Why?" Derek asked turning to him  
>"Um cause we need to talk." Scott replied looking around<br>"You two sound like a couple, "_We need to talk"." _ Stiles mimicked Scott's voice adding a girly touch.  
>"Come in then." Derek replied, Scott walked in and as Stiles followed he jumped in his face, Stiles quickly ran in getting close to Scott.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bethany decided that she needed to find out more about this Scott, especially if he was a werewolf, which she guessed he was from the way the other guy, Stiles, was talking. She had only just come back from running away from all of this, but she couldn't run away any more, she would just have to figure all this out and if that meant going to school, well it was just something that she would have to get over. She shuddered as memories of her old school floated into her mind, getting pushed into the lockers for having bad hair, bad acne and bad clothes. She had dropped out though and tried to change everything, she didn't realise how much would change though, not just her appearance now but everything, she had never wanted this much change! She shuddered as the memories of the night in the wood came flooding back again. As she wandered down the town she caught a glimpse of herself in a shop window and saw a slim, dark brunette girl with perfectly applied makeup and flattering clothes. Yes a lot had changed since then and this was something she had to do.

She wandered into the school on a busy Monday morning looking at all the students getting out of their cars on their way to morning classes; as she made her way through the halls to the Principal's office she got a few stares but kept her eyes focused in front of her.  
>"Um hi, I'm the new student..." As she walked in the office the secretary cut her off, talking on the phone.<br>"Yes, yes. Um, hold on a minute." She held the phone down and looked at Bethany "Name?"  
>"Bethany Levi."<br>"Ok, you can go through."  
>As Bethany wandered through she hoped this would go quickly.<p>

Scott and Stiles wandered down the halls on their way to their first class, Chemistry.  
>"Do you think you'll be ok?" Stiles asked<br>"I hope so! I'm meeting Allison at lunch today so I'll see how it goes." Scott replied  
>"Ohh lunch" Stiles replied winking, "I get ya."<br>"What are you on about? It's just lunch, is that seriously all you think about?" Scott asked giving Stiles a weird look.  
>"Hey don't judge me! I haven't had a girlfriend for a very long time!"<br>As they walked into the classroom they quickly settled into their normal seats.  
>"Class today I would like you to welcome a new student." The teacher started<br>"Great," Stiles muttered "going to be another nerdy boy being transferred with his nerdy parents at the last minute."  
>"This is Bethany Levi and I would like you all to make her feel welcome."<br>Stile's eyes shot up as the most beautiful girl he had ever seen walked into the door. She had mid length dark chocolate coloured hair that curled round her face, hazel eyes that lit up when she smile, but there was something different about her and he couldn't put his finger on it.  
>"Um Stiles, Stiles?" Scott shouted<br>"Huh." Stiles looked at Scott  
>"What's the matter?" Scott asked<br>"Her!" Stiles whispered as Bethany walked by and sat just behind him.  
>"Stiles calm down, I can hear your heart beating a mile off." Scott whispered<br>"It's not my fault, plus it's not like she can hear it, I don't think." Stiles hissed back  
>Scott's phone vibrated and he looked down at it, it was a text from Stiles: <em>WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?<em>  
>Scott looked at Stiles and he shrugged, Scott texted back: <em>Seriously? You're going to text me now? And you wonder why you never have a girlfriend!<em>  
>Stiles replied: <em>I don't want her to hear me!<em>  
>Scott: <em>Yeah so texting someone who is sitting right in front of you is so much cooler.<em>  
>Stiles: <em>Shut up and give me some advice!<em>  
>Scott: <em>Why do you need advice? Have you never had a girl sit behind you before?<em>  
>Stiles: <em>HAHA very funny I can hardly contain myself laughing over here.<em>  
>Scott looked behind him to see Stiles glaring at him.<br>"So, what do we have here?" The teacher crept up on them and snatched their phones out of their hands, "Aww class these two love birds can't stop talking to each other that they have to text each other when they are less than a foot away."  
>The class burst out laughing, Stiles shrank down in his chair.<br>"If you two want to be together so bad you can both join me back here for detention after school!"  
>"What?" Scott argued, "That's so unfair!"<br>"Fine, 3 days of detention, would you like any more fairness?" The teacher glared at them.  
>"No that's good, thank you." Stiles smiled and glared at Scott.<br>"Good, now let's get back to the lesson!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Class today I would like you to welcome a new student." The teacher started  
>Great this was the moment that it was either going to go all downhill or be ok, Bethany thought<br>"This is Bethany Levi and I would like you all to make her feel welcome." The teacher finished.  
>As she walked in, the rest of the class seemed to be ok; none of them threw anything or heckled her. As she was looking round the class for a seat her eyes found Scott but she was drawn to the guy sitting behind him who she thought was Stiles, she couldn't describe it, he wasn't the most attractive guy in the room. She realised that he was staring at her and looked away embarrassed. She chose a seat just behind him so she could keep an eye on Scott and she was close to Stiles too.<br>Suddenly she heard this thumping noise and realised that it was Stiles' heart beat, something was making him stressed, or excited.  
>"So what do we have here?" The teacher crept up on Scott and Stiles and snatched their phones away, "Aww class these two love birds can't stop talking to each other that they have to text each other when they are less than a foot away."<br>The class burst out laughing, Stiles shrank down in his chair.  
>"If you two want to be together so bad you can both join me back here for detention after school!"<br>"What?" Scott argued, "That's so unfair!"  
>"Fine, 3 days of detention, would you like any more fairness?" The teacher glared at them.<br>"No that's good, thank you." Stiles smiled and glared at Scott.  
>"Good, now let's get back to the lesson!"<br>This was it, she thought, a way to talk to Scott and Stiles alone; she had to get into detention too.  
>"Excuse me." She shouted to the teacher.<br>"Yes?" He replied  
>"I know I'm new here and everything but that seems a bit rude to me." She smiled<br>"What?" The teacher asks.  
>"You know they just had their phones out and you embarrass them in front of the class and then put them into detention. It seems to me that you're taking your own personal problems out on them. I mean just because you sit alone at night wondering what to do with the tons of text you have free with your contract as your contact list consists of your mum, the school and McDonalds doesn't mean you can stick them in detention." Bethany finished off.<br>"OOOHHHH" The rest of the class whispered and giggled.  
>The teacher looked around embarrassed, "Well if you feel that you can talk like that to a teacher I'm sure you would like to join them in detention, except you will be staying there for 10 days!"<br>Bethany smiled to herself, mission accomplished.  
>"Right today is pairs work, will Allison turn around to work with Scott, Stiles will you work with Bethany please..." The teacher carried on listing the other pairings as Stiles turned around.<br>"Hi I'm Stiles." He smiled and stuck out his hand.  
>"I guessed," Bethany returned the handshake.<br>"That was you know um really nice of you for sticking up for us."  
>"Well the teacher's an idiot, plus everything I said was true."<br>Stiles laughed nervously which turned into a coughing fit.  
>"Are you ok?" Bethany asked patting his back.<br>Stiles tried to nod.  
>"Right," The teacher shouted trying to get the pupils attention back, "I want you to go off in your pairs and do some research on atoms and particles for 20 minutes and when you come back we can do a practical."<br>"Great, sounds like such a fun first lesson." Bethany smiled sarcastically.  
>As they started to leave the teacher came over to them. "You two can stay here and do some writing."<br>Bethany looked at Stiles and shrugged apologetically.

As they wandered out of the classroom Stiles ran to catch up with Bethany, now was his chance to impress her he thought to himself. She walked around the corner, just as Stiles was about to follow a hand landed on his shoulder, he turned around to see Derek staring at him.  
>"Woah!" he jumped back, "What are you doing here?" He whispered<br>"Where's Scott?" Derek asked  
>"Why?" Stiles asked<br>Derek glared at him.  
>"Ok, I think he's with Allison. Now can I please go."<br>"There's a surprise." Derek replied sarcastically. "And no I need to talk to you too."  
>Stiles sighed "Stupid werewolf, selfish, moody..." He muttered under his breath<br>"You know I can hear you." Derek said walking away. Stiles ran to catch him up making sure not to get too close.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note - So as you can tell I have made the chapters longer, I didn't realise how short the first two were. No this is not a Sterek story, sorry guys, may do one of them next though if this one goes down well. Thank you for all your lovely comments, I love reading them! I also will read any requests that you may have about the upcoming chapters if you have any idea's please let me know and I may include them if I think that it fits in. Also I am still undecided about whether to include Jackson and Lydia so if you are desperate to have them in the story let me know and I will include them.  
>Thank you and hope you enjoy :) <strong>

**Chapter 5**

Bethany wandered into detention; she was the first one there. The teacher was reading a book and glanced up when she walked in, saw it was her, glared, then went back to reading.  
>"Guess I won't be getting a warm greeting then." She muttered under her breath.<br>She sat down at a table near the back and got out her phone. Scrolling through the pictures she reached an old one of Derek and herself that she forgot she had. She smiled at the old memories, she would do anything to be back then, but there was no way that was ever going to happen. She quickly turned her phone off as the teacher came over to her and snatched it out of her hand.  
>"No phones." He stated and turned and walked away "You can get this back at the end."<br>Bored she looked around the room. Typical of her to turn up early for detention! Since the night at the woods she was able to pick up on little things, she listened really hard and could hear Stiles and Scott approaching  
>"Look mate, all I'm saying is maybe you could do a distraction or something for the teacher so I can have some alone time with Bethany and try to woo her." Stiles was saying<br>"Ok first of all, how am I supposed to do that? And secondly did you just say woo her? 'cause you're going to need more than just a distraction to get that girl! Scott replied  
>"Ooh I dunno why don't you just turn into a werewolf in front of him I'm sure that will get his attention." Stiles shot back<br>"OK I'll see what I can do!"  
>Bethany looked up to see them come into the room, for some reason she felt really confused about what Stiles had just said about her, but something inside of her fluttered at the thought of him.<br>"Great now the whole gang is here we can get started." The teacher announced sarcastically  
>Stiles smiled at Bethany as he sat down next to her, she smiled back.<br>"Right I have some reading and questions lined up for you." the teacher said as he handed out some booklets  
>"We have to do all of this?" Scott asked shocked, as he picked up the 40 paged booklet<br>"I've changed the rules of the detention, you're not here for 3 or 10 days anymore."  
>"Yes!" Stiles whispered<br>"Instead you're here until you finish 5 of these booklets." The teacher smiled  
>"WHAT?" They all said in unison<br>"Yes, so you better get started!" the teacher sat back down at the front of the class and got out his book.  
>Bethany got out her iPod and plugged it in.<br>"Put that away?" The teacher stated  
>"Fine." Bethany grumbled putting it back into her bag.<br>Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from outsideclosely followed by a piercing scream.  
>"Umm what was that?" Stiles asked looking at Scott. Scott shrugged looking confused.<br>"You stay here; I'm going to take a look probably just some kids messing about." The teacher stood up and went outside.  
>They sat in silence for a few more minutes, until Scott stood up.<br>"Well I'm going to take a look, you coming?" Scott asked.  
>"Sure" Bethany started as Stiles said "Nahhh, umm yeah"<br>This was the perfect opportunity to find out more about them, Bethany thought.  
>As they wandered outside there was dead silence. The school was completely empty<br>"Hello, hello, hello" Stiles shouted pretending to be an echo.  
>Scott glared at him."Umm Stiles, can I talk to you for a second." Scott whispered worryingly<br>"Sure what?" Stiles went over to Scott.  
>Bethany listened in as she heard Scott say to Stiles "Do you think this is the alpha, or Derek?"<br>Suddenly she couldn't breathe, the alpha, she had forgotten about him. She couldn't believe that she had seeing as she had watched him kill Derek's sister. Suddenly she started to think that maybe this wasn't a good idea. But she couldn't leave now, and besides maybe it was Derek, she hoped it was Derek.  
>"Maybe you should leave." Stiles came back over to Bethany.<br>"NO," She replied a bit too quickly "I mean no, it's fine I'll stay. How about we split up and try and find the teacher?"  
>"Ok" Scott said, "Why don't you and Stiles go and look down here and I'll look upstairs."<br>"Are you sure you don't mind being alone?" Bethany asked.  
>"He's fine, come on lets go." Stiles grabbed Bethany's hand.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Now that Stiles was alone with her he had no idea what to do. Should he talk to her? Get her out of danger? Protect her? He had so many questions! Why wasn't Scott with him? Should he text him or would that seem weird? Well Bethany was probably weirded out by him now as he hadn't spoken for the past 15 minutes. Ok this had gone on long enough he had to say something. Now she was looking at him weirdly, probably wondering if he was talking to himself. Which he was.  
>"So..." Stiles drifted off<br>"So?" Bethany replied  
>"This is awkward." Stiles stated the obvious<br>Bethany looked at him with confusion "umm not really."  
>"Really? Oh... Well now it's awkward." Stiles shuffled around and watched as Bethany chuckled. She was so cute when she smiled, he thought to himself.<br>Suddenly he noticed something behind Bethany, what looked like two red eyes. He shook his head to see if he was imagining things and they were gone.  
>"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost." Bethany looked into his eyes with a concerned expression on her face.<br>"I'm fine, so boys locker room?"  
>"What?" Bethany asked shocked<br>"What?" Stiles thought, he had no idea where that had come from.  
>"Umm I mean umm maybe we should look there to see if that's where the noise came from as there's a lot of umm noisy stuff there." He said trying to find a reason for what had come out of his mouth.<br>"Ok," Bethany smiled "Let's go."

As they walked into the locker room Bethany could tell that something was wrong straight away, she could smell something, something that wasn't supposed to be there. She rounded the corner and froze in her steps; Stiles saw her, rounded the corner and screamed.  
>"Oh my..." Stiles looked around trying not to focus on what he had just saw.<br>"Umm looks like we found our teacher." Bethany said looking at her teacher, or what was left of him, he had claw marks all over his body and led in a pile of blood, dead.  
>"Mountain lion." Stiles suddenly said<br>"What?" Bethany asked confused  
>"Definitely a mountain lion. We should go." He turned around as if to leave.<br>"Um Stiles, I'm pretty sure it's not a mountain lion." Bethany said  
>"Why not?" Stiles asked still not turning back around.<br>She tapped his shoulder. "Because that's not a mountain lion." She pointed at the alpha, it was outside of the window with its back to them, all she could see was its legs but she knew straight away what it was.  
>"Run." She whispered and grabbed his hand as they raced out of the locker rooms desperate to find Scott.<p>

Scott was starting to think this was probably not the best idea he had had. Leaving Stiles and Bethany to go off alone, he should have gone with them so he could protect them. But he was certain Stiles would have left straight away, he just had to find whatever it was first.  
>He looked around and saw a shadow coming from one of the classrooms. This was it; he had to be ready for whatever was about to happen behind this door. He slowly opened it and crept in. He looked around but couldn't see anything, must have been a desk or something he thought to himself. He turned around only to be faced with Derek.<br>"Oh it's you! What are you doing here?" Scott whisper shouted  
>"I think the alpha's here." Derek replied looking around<br>"Wait what? So you weren't the one who was making all the noises and the screams?" Scott asked confused  
>"Do you really think I would scream?" Derek asks looking at Scott questionly<br>Scott looks at him and then says "Good point, wait so if you're not the one and you said the alphas here that means that Stiles and Bethany are in trouble!"  
>"Wait a minute, Stiles is here, and wait did you say Bethany?"<br>"Yeah, we were in detention and yeah you haven't met her yet I don't think. Stiles is in love." Scott rolled his eyes and then looked at Derek properly "What's the matter?"  
>"Nothing, I just knew a Bethany once that's all, anyway let's go and find the alpha."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Where now?" Bethany asked looking around the school, she really should have learned the layout of the school before getting trapped in it.  
>"Ok so either we go outside and get eaten or we stay inside and probably get eaten." Stiles whispered nervously<br>"Look Stiles," Bethany said pulling his face so he was looking at her "we are going to get out of this, ok? I promise"  
>"Ok, if we do you know survive do you want to grab say a cup of coffee with me sometime?" Stiles asked<br>"Yeah, sure." Bethany replied distractingly looking around "Ok the way I see it is we should stay inside until we find Scott." Suddenly there was a large crash and a roar that echoed through the whole school. Bethany suddenly fell to the ground.  
>"Whoa that was definitely not human, Bethany are you ok?" Stiles asked noticing she was on the floor.<br>"Stiles go and hide in there; I'll be right behind you." Bethany said without looking up, pointing at the classroom. Stiles ran into it looking behind to see Bethany lock the door and back away.  
>"BETHANY!" Stiles shouted trying the door handle "What are you doing?"<br>"I'm sorry" she mouthed

Bethany ran down the stairs as fast as she could and locked herself into a classroom crouching down.  
>"This can't be happening now" She whispered to herself as she looked down seeing her nails slowly growing longer, she looked around, she wasn't going to be able to stop this.<br>Suddenly there were footsteps approaching the door, she quickly hid, not that that would stop the alpha but it might help. The door slowly opened and she prepared herself for what was to come. She had turned fully into a werewolf now and was ready to fight back. As soon as the footsteps had come close enough she sprang out of her hiding place jumping on the person that had come into the room, they tumbled across the room and she landed on her feet onto of, not the alpha but Derek.  
>"Derek?" Bethany said surprised<br>"Bethany?" Derek replied just as shocked  
>"You're a werewolf?" Scott burst out<br>Bethany changed back into a human as soon as she saw Derek, he always seemed to have this power over her.  
>"Scott I can explain, please do not tell Stiles!" Bethany pleaded with Scott choosing to ignore Derek for the time being.<br>"What I'm confused!" Scott said  
>"Ok, I'm a werewolf too and I know you are, that's why I came to this school I wanted to find out more about what was going on with the alpha and the pack, I know I probably should have walked away but I just couldn't. Please Scott don't tell Stiles! I don't want him to know yet!" Bethany said with emotion in her voice.<br>"Ok, ok fine I won't tell Stiles, but you have to! And you have to tell me everything! Wait where's Derek?" Scott asked confused  
>Bethany looked around, "I don't know."<br>"Do you know him?" Scott asked confused  
>"Umm..." Bethany was never the best liar<br>Scott looked at her "Bethany?"  
>"Look I knew him a while ago but we haven't seen each other for a while now and..." Bethany dwindled off<br>"Ok, you need to tell me everything and I mean everything"

Stiles sat down in a corner, why would Bethany leave him like that. He was confused, alone and locked in. Not exactly where he wanted to be. Should he call his Dad? He didn't want to get Scott in trouble in case he was in there and was not exactly human.  
>Suddenly there was a knock at the door.<br>"Stiles are you in there?" It was Scott  
>"Yeah can you let me out please." Stiles walked over to the door and saw Bethany standing with him along with his Dad.<br>"What's going on?" He asked confused  
>"When Bethany locked you in here it's because she didn't want you to get hurt and she was going to get help." Scott told him<br>Stiles looked at Bethany "Is this true?" He asked  
>She nodded, but didn't look him in the eye.<br>"Stiles are you ok? Scott and Bethany showed me the body of your um teacher." Stiles' dad asked  
>"Yeah I'm fine Dad." Stiles brushed him off "Um what um did this?" He asked<br>"Mountain lion looks like."  
>Stiles looked at Bethany but she was still looking at the floor.<br>"You kids get yourself out of here. I'm going to need to talk to your parents."  
>"Scott is it ok if you find your own way home, I need to talk to Bethany" Stiles whispered to Scott<br>"Yeah that's fine, just be careful Stiles." Scott looked at Bethany "You don't know her."  
>As Scott walked away Stiles went over to Bethany<br>"Can I give you a lift home?"  
>"Yeah sure." Bethany replied putting on a smile<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As Bethany sat in Stiles' car she was preparing herself for what was to come. They hadn't moved out of the car park yet. Stiles was just sitting, staring at the steering wheel.  
>She didn't know whether to speak first or to wait until he decided to say something. Ok this silence was unbearable she decided, it was time to say something.<br>"So umm, I guess we survived." She mumbled pathetically  
>"Yeah I guess so." Stiles replied still not looking up<br>"You owe me that coffee now." She smiled  
>Finally Stiles looked up and nodded<br>"What's the matter?" Bethany finally asked  
>"Do you know what we saw down in that locker room?" Stiles asked looking into her eyes<br>"Umm no." Bethany said quickly looking away  
>"Really? 'Cause it kind of seemed like you recognised what you saw. I mean you knew it wasn't a mountain lion, so what do you think it was?" Stiles carried on<br>Bethany sat in silence for a few moments and then whispered "Stiles, can you just take me home?"  
>Stiles looked at her for a moment longer and then turned on his engine, "Yeah sure."<p>

The rest of the journey they drove in silence. Stiles didn't know what to say, obviously Bethany was hiding something but he didn't want to push her too hard. It wasn't like they were dating, they weren't even friends! He had only just met her. But for some reason it felt like he had known her his whole life. He already couldn't imagine going to school the next day and not seeing her. He decided he would leave it for the time being, when she was ready she would tell him, he was sure of it.  
>"Is this it?" Stiles pointed to a house standing by itself.<br>"Yep, this is it." Bethany replied "Look Stiles after everything that has gone on today, there's one good thing that has come out of it."  
>"Oh yeah? What's that?" Stiles asked<br>"I got to meet you." She smiled "I'll see you tomorrow." She got out of the car and started to walk away.  
>Stiles smiled to himself as he started up his car to drive away. He had a feeling that despite everything; this was going to be a good year.<p>

As Bethany neared the door of her house, she heard a noise, she turned around and saw Stiles' car disappearing off into the distance. She smiled to herself and turned back around only to be faced with Derek.  
>She jumped "What are you doing here?"<br>"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Derek hissed  
>"Um no, I'm not the person stalking someone!" She whispered back<br>"What are you doing back here Bethany?" Derek asked bluntly  
>"Look, it's not like I planned it, it just kind of happened." She replied trying to push her way past him to reach the door.<br>He stuck out his arm to stop her "Do you mind?" She asked "I want to get in, it's cold out here, we can talk inside if you want."  
>"I'd rather just talk out here." Derek replied<br>"Fine, what do you want to talk about? Do you think I came back because I'm still in love with you? 'Cause if that's the case believe me you have nothing to worry about." Bethany spat out  
>Derek looked down at her like he was seeing right through her and for the first time in ages she felt like she was being seen for the first time. Tears started to spring at the corner of her eyes.<br>"Look can I just get inside?" She quickly said trying again to push past him, this time he let her. As she fumbled to open the door she could feel his breath on her neck, she turned around only to see that she was now barely inches from his face.  
>"Derek," She mumbled "I can't, it's different now. You moved on and I'm moving on."<br>"To Stiles?" He asked  
>"Yes, maybe to Stiles. Why do you have a problem with that?"<br>"Not if it's what you honestly want. But you're forgetting something, I know you. I'm the only person who really knows you . Have you even told Stiles yet about what you are?"  
>"You mean what you made me?" She spat out and then saw the look of hurt in Derek's eyes "I'm sorry, I know it wasn't your fault."<br>Derek looked away "You're wrong about one thing though, I haven't moved on."  
>Bethany sighed as she watched Derek disappear into the night. Now she was more confused than ever. She turned back around and went inside the house, with nobody to greet her she went straight up to her room and into bed. She tossed and turned all night as memories of the night in the wood invaded her mind.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Sorry I've only done one chapter today, I'm not sure how much I'll be able to post next week as I'm starting my apprenticeship so will be working most days but I will get one day off so I'll try to do as much as I can then. Keep the reviews coming, I love reading what you think!**

**Chapter 9 **

Today was the day, the day that she was going to finally tell Stiles what she was, a werewolf. It was the weekend, the day that they had arranged to have coffee. She didn't know how she had managed to survive a week without telling him, she was the worst liar in the world. But in a way it was one of the best week's she had had too. She couldn't describe it but when she was with him she felt like she was the only person that mattered to him and he was so cute too, she smiled at the thought of him.  
>She looked up to the door and saw him enter, he awkwardly made his way through the cafe until he saw him and his whole face broke into a grin he stumbled over to her and sat down.<br>"Hi." He grinned  
>"Hey" She replied<br>"How are you?"  
>"Good thanks, you?"<br>"Yeah good thanks." Now they had got the pleasantries out the way she looked around and didn't know what to say.  
>"Are you ok?" Stiles asked<br>"Yeah, um Stiles there's something I have to tell you."  
>"Uh oh, this is where you tell me that you already have a boyfriend and you'd just like to be friends."<br>Bethany laughed, "I wished, then that would make this so much easier! Stiles I umm..." Bethany stumbled  
>"Yes?" Stiles asked<br>"I really like you and..." Bethany started  
>"Really?" Stiles interrupted with a massive smile on his face. "I really like you too."<br>Bethany smiled and then quickly continued, "But here's the thing, ok I can't do this here there's too many people. Do you want to go for a walk?"  
>"Um yeah sure." Stiles replied looking confused.<br>As they got up and made their way out Stiles slipped his hand into Bethany's and held it as they walked out onto the streets. Bethany looked up and smiled at Stiles. She really wished this could be easier.

They made their way along the woods; Bethany had been quiet the whole time. Stiles couldn't figure out why, but at the moment he didn't really care. She liked him, she really liked him. Finally he knew how Scott felt about Allison. He felt like he could do anything, just feeling her hand in his, he felt so comfortable, like this was exactly where he was supposed to be. Suddenly she stopped and let go of his hand.  
>"Stiles, there is something you really need to know." She looked uncomfortable as she was speaking. "You don't know everything about me."<br>Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees, they both turned around "What was that?" Stiles asked  
>"I have no idea!" Bethany whispered looking around.<br>Suddenly an arrow shot right across them and landed in the tree next to Bethany.  
>"Stiles we have to go, NOW!" Bethany yelled, grabbed his hand and ran.<p>

Bethany couldn't believe it, how had they found her? She didn't realise that they had came back too. Suddenly a shooting pain hit her arm, she looked at it, she had been hit. She fell to the ground screaming from the pain. Stiles turned around to see her on the floor and skidded to a halt.  
>"Bethany? Oh my God are you ok? I don't understand why are they attacking us! Aren't they werewolf hunters?"<br>"Stiles you have to go!" Bethany whispered  
>"What? I'm not leaving you!" Stiles replied angrily<br>"Stiles leave." Suddenly Derek appeared by Bethany "Go!" he growled  
>"Wait, what are you doing here?" An arrow suddenly shot by his head. "What's going on?"<br>"Stiles, you have to leave, I'll look after her. I promise." Derek looked at him, suddenly he grabbed her and ran off at super speed.  
>Stiles had no choice, he turned around and carried on running.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

They were coming after her, she had to get away, but she couldn't run. She had been shot, there was no way that she was going to get away now. The pain was excruciating, she didn't want to give up, she had to keep fighting.  
>"Bethany..." They were here they were coming for her.<br>"Bethany..." The noise was louder, familiar.  
>"Bethany, wake up." Ok now that was weird.<br>She suddenly awoke with a start to realise she had been dreaming, she went to get up and looked down at her arm and collapsed again. But it hadn't been a dream, this had actually happened to her. She closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened. She was in the woods and then the hunters had come out of nowhere, but she wasn't alone she had been with Stiles. Stiles, where was he, was he ok? She had to try to find him. She went to get up again and tried to walk. As soon as she stood up her legs gave way.  
>"Woah, you can't walk yet!" Derek came in, grabbing her to stop her from falling over.<br>"What are you doing..." Bethany spluttered  
>He put her back down on the chair "I saved you actually."<br>"What happened?" Bethany asked  
>"The hunters found you, I don't know how but they did. You got shot, I saved you."<br>"Wait, where's Stiles?" She asked looking around  
>"I don't know." Derek looked away<br>"Is he ok?"  
>"I don't know."<br>"I have to go and find him." Bethany got up and this time managed to walk.  
>"Bethany you can't go anywhere yet, you haven't fully healed and they could be anywhere looking for you."<br>"Derek, thank you and everything but I have to make sure he's ok." Bethany turned around wincing as her arm hit the wall.  
>"Ok, how about I go and find him to make sure he's ok?" Derek asked<br>"I don't know, you aren't exactly the most understanding person." Bethany smiled "And how are you going to explain to him why werewolf hunters were after me?"  
>"Wait you still haven't told him what you are?" Derek replied confused<br>"Well I was going to until I was interrupted by someone trying to KILL ME!"  
>"Ok, ok I'll find out how he is without talking to him, ok? And you stay here!" Derek replied pushing her back onto a chair.<br>"Ok, and Derek?" Bethany said  
>"Yeah?" Derek replied<br>"Thank you, really." Bethany smiled  
>"Your welcome." Derek replied with emotion in his eyes, then he walked out.<p>

"I'm telling you Scott, they were werewolf hunters!" Stiles was sat in his room talking to Scott.  
>"Are you sure, I mean why would they be hunting you and Bethany?" He replied uncertainly<br>"I don't know... I don't know." He paced up and down his room, confused.  
>Derek sat in the tree; just out of view but able to hear what they were saying.<br>"And Derek, why was he there? And why did he take her away?" Stiles asked pacing faster and faster.  
>"Look Stiles, calm down! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation, anyway didn't you say she was just about to tell you something before they came?" Scott asked<br>"Yeah and what was that about, ""I have to tell you something but we have to go to the deep dark spooky woods before I can tell you!"" Stiles argued mimicking her voice. "She is so frustrating!"  
>Derek felt like he should do something, but had no idea what without giving up the secret Bethany had been hiding from Stiles and he wasn't that angry at her. He decided that was enough information he needed for Bethany and wandered back.<p>

Stiles carried on "But I love her, I know it's stupid and I've only known her for a week, I mean we haven't even kissed yet. But I know she's the one who I need to make life better!"  
>Scott nodded at him "I know mate."<br>"I just need to talk to her!" Stiles looked up at the window "Where are you Bethany?" he whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Bethany decided that she couldn't just sit and wait for Derek to come back. She looked at her arm, it looked better, she stood up to see if she could walk she was a little wobbly but wasn't too bad. As she got up she passed by a mirror and couldn't help but look in, she looked an absolute mess. But hey being shot in the arm will do that to you. She tried to pat her hair down.  
>"If he likes you that much, he will think you're beautiful no matter what you look like."<br>She jumped as Derek appeared behind her.  
>"You were quick" She replied ignoring his comment "Is he alright?"<br>"Yeah he's fine." Derek said quickly  
>"And..." Bethany looked at him<br>"And...?" Derek replied  
>"Anything else?"<br>"So I'm the messenger boy now?" Derek shot back  
>"Ok first of all no and secondly I'm pretty sure you can't call yourself a boy." She laughed giving him a friendly punch on the arm. "Well if that's it I'm off."<br>"So you're just leaving now." Derek replied glaring at her  
>"Um yeah, my arm's fine, see." She said waving her arm in his face sarcastically. He took hold of her arm and yanked it down. "Oww, ok that hurt!" She yelped in pain<br>"So you're not fine, because if you were you would have healed by now!" Derek said sitting her back down  
>"What's the problem then?" Bethany asked confused<br>"Well to fully heal you will have to turn into a werewolf." Derek replied bluntly  
>"But you know I can't control that!"<br>"Well then you're going to have to find a way to make it happen."  
>"But..." Bethany stuttered<br>"And yes there was something else Stiles said about you." Derek interrupted  
>"What?"<br>"He said that he didn't like you anymore." Derek said  
>"Wait, what?" Bethany replied confused<br>"He said that he thought he liked you but today he realised it was just a silly crush, he told Scott that the night in the woods and at the school made him realise that you aren't worth all the hassle and that he's moving on. In fact I think he mentioned this other girl that he said he was seeing."  
>Bethany looked around, she felt like someone had just ripped her heart out, she felt vulnerable, used, hurt but most of all angry. She felt so angry that he could be that mean that he could move on that quickly. She looked up at Derek smiling at her.<br>"What?" She growled  
>"Look at your hands." He replied<br>She looked down and saw that she had turned into a werewolf, as she looked back up Derek was close and took hold of her hand so that she turned back.  
>He slowly touched her arm. "There all healed."<br>Bethany looked up at him confused.  
>"Look that stuff I said about Stiles wasn't true, he does really like you." Derek looked away<br>"Derek, I will always, always love you!" Bethany said stroking his face "But I can't handle us anymore it didn't work out and it won't work out. I have to move on now for me, you understand that don't you?"  
>"Yeah, I understand." Derek smiled<br>"So, all that stuff you just made up?" Bethany asked  
>"Yeah."<br>Bethany punched him across the face.  
>"What was that for?" Derek shouted touching his face<br>"That was for making me feel like that, and this," Bethany gave him a massive hug "was for looking after me."  
>Derek smiled "So..."<br>"So...?" Bethany asked  
>"Aren't you going to go and find Stiles?"<br>Bethany smiled gave him one more hug and ran off.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Bethany arrived at Stiles' house and prepared herself to go in, she wondered how he was going to react, this being the first time he had seen her since the night in the woods. She wondered how she was going to explain herself, she wasn't sure whether she could tell him now, but she knew she had to. She went up to the door and rang the bell preparing herself for what was to come.  
>Stiles' dad opened the door, Bethany smiled at him.<br>"Bethany?" he asked  
>"Um yeah, is Stiles in?" She replied<br>"Yeah sure, come on in." He stepped back so she could come in and followed him into the living room.  
>"Stiles is just in the shower but you can wait in his room if you want." His dad pointed up the stairs. "First door on your left."<br>"Ok." Bethany replied kind of shocked that he was just going to let her in his room.  
>As she walked up into his room she wandered around it, there was a picture of him as a baby with his mum on the desk. She picked it up and looked at his mum. She looked really pretty, she had Stiles' smile and eyes, well she guessed he had hers. As she put it back down it brought back memories of her parents. Tears sprung to her eyes as she remembered memories of her childhood. She shook her head, now wasn't the time for these thoughts. She sat down on the bed and looked around his room it felt nice, comfortable.<br>Suddenly the door opened and in walked Stiles, slightly damp with just a towel around his waist. They just sat there staring at each other for a few seconds looking surprised. Bethany looked at him his smooth chest was perfect and glistening. Her mouth went completely dry.  
>"What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile<br>"I..." Bethany found it hard to focus her mind. Suddenly Stiles was at her side and pulling her up from the bed, his lips found hers and they kissed, it was like coming home. Like everything in her life had been leading up to this one moment. She felt lost in his embrace as his arms held her like he was never going to let go, suddenly she was very aware that he was half naked and pushed him back.  
>"Well..."<br>"Yeah..." They both said at the same time.  
>"I should get dressed." Stiles said awkwardly<br>"Probably a good idea." Bethany nodded trying to look anywhere but at him.  
>He grabbed some clothes and went back to the bathroom to get changed. When he came back she was almost disappointed that he had clothes on but she quickly shook her head and looked up. Stiles came to sit down next to her, took hold of her hand and slowly stroked it with his thumb. This was going to be harder than she thought.<br>"So, I guess I have some explaining to do." Bethany nodded  
>"I'm glad you're ok." Stiles smiled<br>"Yeah me too." Bethany replied getting lost in his smile and found herself slowly leaning into him again. She quickly shook herself before she got too distracted that she wimped out.  
>"Ok Stiles, I'm going to need you not to interrupt me until I finish what I'm saying, ok?" Bethany asked and Stiles nodded<br>Bethany took a deep intake of breath and began, she told him everything about her and Derek about becoming a werewolf, the night at the school, the werewolf hunters, how Derek had saved her that night and how she had wanted to tell him but never knew the right moment. When she had finished she looked up at him. He didn't look like he was about to chuck himself out the window, or chuck her out which was always a good sign.  
>"So you and Derek huh?" Stiles asked "I thought that he was gay."<br>"Nope, not gay, very much straight." Bethany replied awkwardly  
>"And you two are over..." Stiles asked again<br>"Yes, we are..." Bethany replied confused  
>"Ok, good." Stiles smiled<br>"That's it? Good? You don't care that I'm a werewolf? That I'm potentially putting your life in danger?" Bethany asked  
>"Well I was a bit confused, didn't know they had female werewolf's. But why would I care? My best friend is a werewolf so why would I care if my girlfriend is one?" He shrugged<br>"Wait a second, girlfriend?" Bethany asked  
>"Did I say girlfriend, I'm sorry it slipped out I didn't mean you're my girlfriend. Of course you're not my girlfriend we only just met just ignore me..." Stiles stuttered, Bethany put her finger to his lips to shut him up<br>"Stiles, I would love to be your girlfriend." She smiled  
>"Really?" Stiles' whole face lit up<br>"Really." She replied, she looked up at him, he was staring at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, which of course she wasn't but she just couldn't resist him, they slowly leaned in and just as their lips were about to touch the bedroom door flung open and Stiles' dad walked in.  
>"Oh, sorry um, Stiles I'm going off to work now I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" he asked<br>"Nope I'm good here Dad, thanks." He nodded  
>"It's fine Stiles, go with your dad. I need to get going now anyway I'll see you at school tomorrow. It was nice seeing you Mr Stilinsky" She smiled and walked out the door as she was just about to leave she thought she could see two red eyes watching her out the window, she closed her eyes hard and looked again, they had vanished. She most have been imagining it.<p>

"Scott guess what?" Stiles yelled down the phone at Scott  
>"What?" He mumbled "What time is it?"<br>"2am, but that's not important I kissed her and she's my girlfriend!"  
>"Who?" Scott was still out of it<br>"Who do you think?" Stiles replied  
>"Bethany?"<br>"Yes of course, and she's kind of a werewolf and was dating Derek." He finished off  
>"I know." Scott replied and hung up<br>Stiles didn't even care he led back on his bed with a huge grin on his face. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep tonight, he was too happy and excited to see her again tomorrow. Suddenly there was a knock on the window he looked up, there was nothing there. The knock came again, he wandered over to the window, opened it up and looked outside. Still nothing as he turned around a hand grabbed his shoulder and went over his mouth, muffling his scream, he turned around to see Derek.  
>"What the hell are you doing here? Are you trying to kill me?" He whispred<br>"Stiles, he has Bethany." Derek replied with desperation in his voice  
>"What who... who has her?" He asked<br>"The alpha, the alpha has her."

**_Authors Note- _Sorry to leave it as a cliffhanger again, as I probably won't be able to update until Sunday. I never intend to leave them like this they just happen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will try to update as soon as possible. Keep the reviews coming I love reading them!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bethany woke up and looked around the darkened room trying to remember what had happened. She touched her head and found a lump on the side, she winced at the pain. She frowned with concentration trying to remember what had happened before and came up with nothing. She tried to get up but found a wire attached to her arm, she tried to pull it out, but it was stuck. She looked around and heard footsteps, the lights were turned on and she looked around to realise that she was in a hospital room. Except on second look it wasn't a hospital room, it was anything but a hospital room as she looked at all the weapons. She looked up to see who had walked into the room and realised in shock it was Kate Argent. Her eyes filled with fear.  
>"You're awake." She said walking over to her.<br>Bethany tried to back away from her and then realised that she was being held to the floor by a chain.  
>"There's no use trying to escape." she smiled "Anyway you should be thanking me, I saved your life."<br>"You? You wouldn't save your own boyfriend, so why would you save me?" She spat out at her  
>"Oh come on, let's not be like that, we were friends once remember?"<br>"I was NEVER friends with you! You wished you wanted to be friends with me ever since I changed and became popular, but you no one would ever be friends with a crazy chick like you!" Bethany smiled  
>"Derek didn't seem to think so." She spat back<br>"That must be why he chose me over you." Bethany replied with mock realisation.  
>Kate walked away and returned with tape, "Hmm this will stop your screams." She said wrapping tape around Bethany's mouth. "Finally I found a way to shut you up." she laughed. Bethany just stared at her not blinking.<br>"Oh yes, I am definitely going to have some fun with this!" She said picking up some electric rods and walking over to Bethany with them, ripping off her top and sticking them into her rips.  
>"Looks like someone's been working out." She nodded in approval "You were always too self conscious; now let's see what this machine can do." She walked over and turned it on as Bethany's screams and yells were muffled by the tape.<p>

"Where is she?" Stiles asked pacing back and forth in the woods. They had been looking for her for nearly a week now.  
>"Well Stiles, maybe you should stop asking us who have no idea and start looking!" Derek shot back<br>"Are you sure the alpha has her?" Scott asked Derek  
>"Pretty sure." Derek replied<br>"Pretty sure? You're pretty sure? Everyone did you hear that Derek is PRETTY SURE that a killing machine werewolf has Bethany, stop looking everyone because Derek is pretty sure." Stiles shouted out sarcastically "Well if you're pretty sure then why are we even looking? Because why don't I just point over to that rock and say I'm pretty sure she's behind here!" Stiles walked over and looked "Oh wait no she's not!"  
>"Stiles calm down!" Derek shot back at him "What I meant was I saw Bethany being taken into the woods by two red dots and when I tried to follow she was gone."<br>"So it could have been anything, fog lights on a car?" Stiles asked hopefully  
>"I don't think so, the only other thing it could be is the werewolf hunters guns so either way it's not looking too good for her!" Derek replied<br>"Yes but wouldn't the werewolf hunters have just killed her?" Scott asked confused  
>"Not Kate." Derek replied<br>"What would she have done?" Stiles asked  
>"She absolutely hated Bethany, she would probably try to get any information she could out of her about us and the alpha, humiliating her and torturing her in the process before finally killing her."<br>"Great." Stiles threw his hands up in the air "So either we're looking for a jealous bitch who hates her guts or a murdering monster? This day just keeps getting better and better!"

"One more time Bethany." Kate said, her finger hovering above the switch that sent electricity into Bethany's body. "Who is the alpha?"  
>"I don't know!" Bethany spat back<br>"Nope, wrong answer." Kate replied pressing the button, causing Bethany to howl in pain, turning her into a werewolf  
>"Well, well." Kate said "Never thought I'd see the day of you actually as a werewolf, you always hid it so well! Such a weird creature, a female werewolf! I mean why are they even needed? They are weak and fragile and emotional!"<br>Bethany sprang out as far as she could to grab Kate, Kate stepped back just in time. "Now now, no need to get violent." She tutted "With behaviour like that, looks like you need more discipline.

"What was that?" Scott asked  
>"What was what?" Stiles replied<br>"Shhhh" Derek told him. They all stood listening.  
>"That!" Scott said, hearing a faint howl that was only audible to him and Derek.<br>"What, what?" Stiles asked  
>"It's a werewolf howl, not any werewolf howl, it's a female werewolf howl, and I don't know about you but I only know one girl werewolf." Derek replied looking at Stiles<br>"Bethany" He smiled  
>"But we have to be quick, she's in a lot of pain and if we can hear her there's a chance the alpha heard it too." Derek looked at Scott and they both ran off leaving Stiles standing there.<br>"What? Are they serious?" Stiles muttered to himself trying to catch up in the vague direction they ran off in.

"Hmm, I better put this tape back over your mouth, don't want anyone to know you're here." Kate smiled back at Bethany  
>"Well, isn't that what you wanted? The alpha? And he will be here if he heard me." Bethany smirked<br>"Hmm I guess so, which also means that I don't need you anymore." Kate smiled "Finally I'll get to end your life, oh how long I have been waiting for this moment!"  
>"Wait." Bethany butted in<br>"What now?" Kate asked  
>"Don't you want to see if he turns up first, if he's actually here?"<br>"Not really, I know you've been telling the truth all along that you don't know who the alpha is, I just wanted to see you suffer. So if the alpha turns up good, you've actually helped me, if not it doesn't matter I'll find him without you anyway." She wandered out of the room  
>"Where are you going?" Bethany asked"<br>"You didn't think that I was going to kill you myself?" She asked "No, no far too bloody for me. I'm just going to fetch my friend, I'm sure he will do the job nicely while I can watch you suffer some more." she laughed putting the tape back over Bethany's mouth and then leaving.  
>As Kate left Bethany looked around the room, she had to get out of here but how? She couldn't scream for help and she was too weak to do anything else. Suddenly she heard footsteps approaching, that was quick she thought. Well she didn't want it to end like this, not with everything just beginning with Stiles, she was going to miss him so much, his lopsided smile, his big brown eyes, his awkwardness. She smiled at the thought of their night together. Suddenly she saw Stiles coming through the opening, oh great now she was imagining him too; she was going to die crazy. He walked up to her and took off the tape over her mouth.<br>"Hi." He smiled  
>"Hi, imaginary Stiles." She said back looking away "Look no offense but can you go now I don't really want to die talking to an imaginary version of you."<br>Stiles looked up, "What are you talking about?" He asked  
>"Yes I know, you've come to save me like you have 5 times before." She rolled her eyes and looked down at Stiles "Wait I'm talking out loud and not in my head, which means you have really taken the tape off of my mouth."<br>"Yes." Stiles nodded "Looks like I've picked the crazy girl to be mine." He smiled awkwardly  
>"It's you, it's really you?" She reached out to hug him, but her arms were still tied. "If you don't mind she nodded towards the chains."<br>He undid the chains and helped her up, he started taking off his jumper.  
>"Um Stiles, not that I'm not flattered or anything, but I don't really think this is the time and place to you know." She nodded at his jumper and smiled. He looked down, realisation dawning on him and blushing.<br>"Oh no um no, course not." Stiles mumbled "This is for you, because I really don't think I will be able to control myself with you just standing there, topless." he said passing the jumper to her.  
>"Oh thanks," She replied trying to lift the jumper up over her head and failing. "A little help here." She pointed at the jumper as Stiles carefully lifted it up over her head, brushing away her hair with his hands.<br>"Do you two love birds want to take all day or what?" Scott shouted down the cave.  
>"We're just coming." Stiles shouted back grabbing Bethany's hand and running out with her, only to be greeted by Derek, Scott, Kate and the alpha above ground.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note - This is the last chapter. Finally it is finished. I hope you enjoyed it and didn't find it too rushed. I'm not sure whether or not to do a sequel. Comment and let me know what you think. Oh and enjoy :) **

**Chapter 14**

Bethany looked at Derek, Scott, Stiles and Kate in turn. Each of them looked as confused as each other. The alpha was standing there, half human, half werewolf and she could see now that it was Derek's uncle.  
>"Well, well, well looks like the gangs all here." He smirked "For ages I've been trying to get us all here together and finally it looks like a twisted love triangle has brung us together." He turned to look at Bethany. "Bethany, how long I have searched for you, waiting for you to come back! Then one strange night you turn up out of nowhere and decide to stay, do you think that was a coincidence?" He asked looking directly into her eyes. "Well?"<br>"I thought so, but seeing as you're asking the question I'm guessing no." Bethany replied sarcastically.  
>"That's right, I brought you here! Ideally it was so that you and Derek could be back together and at last we could be a pack again, I admit that part of my plan didn't work out, with you falling for this annoying human being." He said pointing accusingly at Stiles "But I guess that wasn't to be helped and anyway he's easily disposable." He growled slowly stepping towards Stiles. Bethany quickly stood in front of Stiles, making herself a barrier.<br>"You touch him and I will kill you, I promise." She glared up at him. He took a step back, for a moment stunned at this outburst but quickly regaining his composure.  
>"Well if you want him that bad, I suppose he can be given the bite." He shrugged<br>"No." Bethany whispered  
>"What?" The alpha asked<br>"I said NO." Bethany almost shouted "For too long no one has stood up to your little games, you've hidden in the background silently killing those you think are worthless and turning random people into werewolves and ruining their lives, like you ruined mine. But I won't let it happen anymore. I wonder what happens to the alpha if NONE of his pack obeys what he says." She glared at him  
>He just stood looking at her for a moment and then quickly reached out to Kate grabbing her by the neck just as she was reaching for a gun.<br>"You think I'M the enemy?" He asked "You see I haven't just been killing people randomly, as you say, I've been killing people who have tried to kill me! You see this woman right here set fire to my house and left our whole family in there to die, to be burnt to death. But not just werewolves, humans too. This woman here is a murderer! This is the person who deserves to die!" He replied and with one swift movement, he sliced her throat. Kate fell to the ground dead. "Do you want your precious boyfriend to end up like her? Or to become one of us, if he survives the bite that is."  
>Bethany stepped back, nodded at Derek and Scott and took hold of Stiles' hand. With one swift movement she ran out of sight, taking Stiles with her. Derek and Scott followed suit.<br>"Playing games now are we?" He shouted to the air "I think the saying is, you can run but you can't hide!"  
>Bethany sat in a tree with Stiles "Stay here," she whispered "I'll be back in a minute"<br>"No." He said grabbing her hand "I won't let you be killed down there!"  
>"Stiles I have to stop him! I promise you I'll be fine!" She smiled at him<br>"But you can't make that promise, you don't know if you're be fine." He said tears filling in his eyes  
>"You're right I can't, but we have to stop him before he kills again!" Bethany whispered gently kissing him, then pulling back and leaning her forehead on his she whispered "I love you." And then ran off<br>"I love you too." Stiles whispered into the wind.

As Stiles sat in the tree he tried to stay as quiet as possible, silently praying that Bethany would be alright. That she would return safely. That they all would be alright. Suddenly there was a banging on the tree as someone climbed it. He sat up prepared for what was to come. Suddenly Scott appeared by his head.  
>"You alright?" He asked<br>"Yeah I'm fine, what happened?" He said nervously  
>"We did it, well Derek did it. He killed the alpha. It's all over." Scott replied "I guess it makes Derek the alpha now though."<br>"Oh, where's Bethany, is she alright?" He asked trying to look over his shoulder  
>"She's waiting for you at the bottom." Scott looked away<br>Once they reached the bottom of the tree, Stiles saw Bethany sat waiting for him.  
>"Hey." She whispered looking at him.<br>"Hey yourself." He replied sitting down next to her. "Are you alright?" He asked noticing her side was bleeding  
>"I'll be fine, just a scratch." She smiled up at him "I missed you."<br>"I didn't go anywhere." He replied smiling  
>"I know, I'm sorry I left, I didn't want to, I never want to leave you!" She grimaced in pain<br>"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked lifting up her arm to reveal a deep flesh wound. "Bethany we have to get you to the doctor! Where's Derek?" He said looking around.  
>"Stiles, I love you so much! Remember that ok?" She whispered<br>"What are you talking about?" He asked worry creasing his face "Where is Derek?" As he looked back down to Bethany she was starting to drift off as more blood was seeping out. "Bethany, stay with me ok?" He said grabbing her in his arms and running off.

Beep Beep Beep. Stiles looked at the heart machine attached to her arm. Beep. Beep. Beep. She looked so small, so fragile in the bed. He wanted her to be alright so badly, he squeezed her hand willing her to squeeze it back but nothing came. Beep. Beep. Beep. Why had they left her? Didn't they know how much he needed her, didn't she know how much he needed her! She couldn't just leave him!  
>The doctor walked in, Stiles turned around to see him.<br>"Is she going to be ok?" He asked desperation in his voice  
>"We're not sure yet, she seems to be a fighter though. Do you want to leave, maybe get some rest?" The doctor asked touching his shoulder<br>"No, I'm not leaving her, I should never have let her leave!" He muttered clutching her hand. "Please Bethany, please! I need you so much, I can't do this alone. Bethany please wake up." Tears rolled down his face, he wiped them away quickly and then buried his head onto the side of the bed allowing the tears to come.  
>"Don't... cry." A voice mumbled<br>"What?" He looked up to see Bethany looking at him trying to open her mouth.  
>"Man, up." She whispered a small smile appearing on her face.<br>"Doctor!" He shouted grabbing hold of Bethany and hugging her so tightly, like he was never going to let go.  
>The doctor came rushing in "What?" He asked<br>"She's ok." He smiled as Bethany squeezed his hand back. The doctor came over to the side of the bed.  
>"Hi Bethany, you had us worried there for a while." He smiled<br>"That's my job." She replied hoarsely, she pointed at a glass of water. Stiles picked it up and gently poured it into her mouth.  
>"Well, if I read all this correctly it looks like you're going to make a full recovery." He smiled looking at the machines and charts.<br>Stiles smiled "I'll say she is."

_3 weeks later_

"Now you have to take it steady, ok? No running around chasing boys." Stiles smiled leading Bethany down the Hospital entrance to his car.  
>"I have no need to chase boys." She smiled "I already got me a catch." She turned around to kiss Stiles, she had missed this.<br>"Now I asked my dad and he said it's fine with him for you to stay with us, I don't want you wandering around that big house of yours by yourself, got to keep you safe now." He smiled wrapping her up in his arms and kissing the top of her head.  
>"That's fine." She replied pulling away and looking him in the eyes. "In fact that's more than fine, I have a feeling this is going to be a good year." She started walking her arm still wrapped around Stiles and his around her.<br>"You do now do you?" he asked  
>"Yes I do." She smiled, arriving at the car as Stiles opened the door for her. She got in and turned to look at him, "I have the best boyfriend in the world, what more could I ask for?"<p> 


End file.
